Talk:Season 25 (1993-1994)
These episode descriptions have been posted on this page. We're trying to only include descriptions on the season pages that are linked to episode articles. If you have a full description of any of these episodes, please help out by posting an episode page! -- -- Danny (talk) 14:04, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * Episode 3146 -- Davey And Joey Monkey Look For A Banana * Episode 3147 -- Mother Chicken Looks For A Nursery Rhyme * Episode 3148 -- Baby Bear And Telly Try To Be Friends * Episode 3151 -- Telly Plays The Triangle With Bob * Episode 3160 -- Elmo Pretends To Be A Baby * Episode 3167 -- Telly Waits For Radishdude * Episode 3173 -- Slimey's First Day Of School (Repeat) * Episode 3178 -- Tarah Visits Daycare Telling Everybody About Her Race * Episode 3179 -- Elmo Wants To Marry Gina * Episode 3181 -- Slimey Jumps From The Seesaw * Episode 3182 -- Telly Shows Something Original * Episode 3188 -- Chicago In The Library * Episode 3191 -- Wanda Explores The Playground * Episode 3201 -- Prairie Dawn's "Tickling Hair" Pageant * Episode 3202 -- Prairie Dawn's "Skin" Pageant * Episode 3203 -- Prairie Dawn's "P" Pageant * Episode 3204 -- Dr. Teeth Takes His Deep Breath Inside (Repeat) * Episode 3205 -- Betty Lou And Her Doll Tell Sponsors * Episode 3206 -- Maria Can't Stop Jumping On A Pogo Stick * Episode 3208 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Do Picture Tricks * Episode 3209 -- Elmo Makes His Breakfast * Episode 3210 -- Telly Pretends To Be "Yes-Man" * Episode 3211 -- Ruthie Stands Over, In & Out * Episode 3212 -- Zoe Spends The Day With Bob * Episode 3213 -- The Sesame Street Talent Show * Episode 3214 -- Aliens From The Planet Mayonnaise * Episode 3216 -- Telly's Play Date With Baby Bear * Episode 3217 -- Biff Has A Bowling Ball Stuck To His Thumb * Episode 3218 -- Monty Tries To Get A Kid To Laugh * Episode 3222 -- Telly And Betty Lou Play Doctor * Episode 3223 -- Big Bird and Snuffy Do The Laundry with Savion * Episode 3224 -- Sonny Friendly Bothers Maria With His Game Shows * Episode 3225 -- The Unique Cow * Episode 3226 -- Baby Bear Eats Porridge At Gina's * Episode 3232 -- Zoe And Cheerleaders * Episode 3235 -- Japanese Dance Troup * Episode 3236 -- Zoe Pretends To Be A Bird * Episode 3237 -- Benny Has Laryngitis * Episode 3238 -- Linda Loses Barkley * Episode 3241 -- Prairie Dawn And Monty Have A Feud (Repeat) * Episode 3242 -- Oscar Buys The Newsstand * Episode 3243 -- Telly And His Triangles (Repeat) * Episode 3244 -- Telly's List * Episode 3246 -- A Bird Needs A Song * Episode 3247 -- Butterfly Visits * Episode 3248 -- Linda Runs Around The Block * Episode 3249 -- Jamal In The Park * Episode 3250 -- Wolfgang Spits Out Elmo From His Mouth (Repeat) * Episode 3251 -- Milkshakes At Hooper's * Episode 3252 -- Zoe Reads Signs * Episode 3253 -- The Count's Australian Friend Visits * Episode 3254 -- Prairie Dawn's "A" Pageant (Repeat) * Episode 3255 -- Wolfgang Begs For Fish * Episode 3258 -- Elmo Wants To Dress Up Like Abraham Lincoln * Episode 3260 -- Biff And Sully Visit Daycare * Episode 3261 -- Telly Practices Tuba * Episode 3262 -- Busy Day At Fix-It Shop * Episode 3263 -- As The World Takes Turns Missing plots: Episodes 3146, 3147, and 3148 Episode 3146 is a possible repeat of Episode 3071 if the plot is Davey and Joey Monkey Look for a Banana. Then we went into the bear (talk) 14:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) (It is not a repeat of 3071, since it features Jamal and Ruthie in the show) The plots for 3147 and 3148 are Mother Chicken searches for a Nursery Rhyme and Baby Bear and Telly Try to Be Friends.Then we went into the bear (talk) 15:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC)